An Interesting Exchange
by The High Warlock Of Dublin
Summary: This is my take on what would have happened in CMH if Cammie had been tailing Zach and if the exchange had taken place is Blackthorne. This is my first ever fanfic so please read and reveiw. I know it has been done already but I want to do it again anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice?**

**CAMMIE POV**

Hey there, I'm Cammie Morgan-but you already know that seeing as you must have at least clearance level 8 to read this.

Due to said clearance level restrictions I'm not even going to bother going through the whole Gallagher-Academy-Is-Actually-A-School-For-Spies thing so I'm going to skip straight to the good stuff.

This is my report on what happened during the Gallagher/Blackthorn exchange:

"Today, Ladies, you are going to be tailing boys, much like yourselves-they are spies in training and their mission is to get to a pre-arranged meeting place without a tail. Stop them from achieving this. If they compromise you at the end you lose. " said my teacher and godfather Joe Solomon. A collective gasp rang out over the comms units of my class from everyone except for me and my roommates.

Oh, how rude of me, I haven't even introduced them yet *clears throat* first of all there is Elizabeth Sutton (or just Liz), she is our super-genius and hacker-she is actually how me and my friends first hacked into my Mom (did I mention that she is the headmistress)'s files and found out about Blackthorn, the boys spy school that we would be tailing today (not that we were supposed to know that)!

Next comes Rebecca Baxter- but call her Bex unless you want your head ripped of (and seeing as we go to a spy school that isn't completely in the metaphorical way). She is the first ever non-American Gallagher Girls and proud of it. She is top of our class in P&E and the best fighter that I have ever seen.

Last but definitely not least is Macey McHenry-yes she is the senators daughter. She only joined last year but over the Summer she worked really hard and she has finally caught up with the rest of us Juniors. She is our boy-expert and has an amazing sense of fashion. She forces my into make-up every day (but I am proud to say that I always put up one hell-of-a struggle).

I'm the Chameleon-the girl that no one ever sees, so you could imagine why I would be exited for this particular mission.

We are at the Smithsonian in Washington D.C. and I was walking around with Bex when I first found our subjects. The first was a tall, broad shouldered muscle-ey guy that resembled a Greek God –yep, Bex's type. But then his friend (my subject) turned around. He. Was. Gorgeous. He was also tall and he was muscle-ey but in a more subtle way. He had dirty blonde hair. But what struck me most was his deep emerald eyes.

I snapped out of my trance when my green-eyed-beauty separated from his friend and I had to say bye to Bex.

I followed him for 2 hours straight without any difficulty. Don't get me wrong he was good, really good, it's just that I was better.

I was starting to get bored when I got an idea.

"Joe, permission to mess with subject?" I asked my godfather through the comms.

"Under normal circumstances-no. But to be completely honest I want to see where this goes soooo…..Granted." Yes.

**ZACH'S POV**

Hi, I'm Zach Goode and I attend Blachthorne Academy. This was too easy. Mr. Solomon (our teacher) said to meet him at the the Ruby Slippers exhibit at 5:00-it was now 4:30- without a tail. The only person I had seen was the caramel colored skinned girl but she followed Grant when we split up. I'm just too Goode for all these people.

Then, all of a sudden I bumped into someone, a girl to be exact. I looked down and there was a black haired, green eyed girl on the floor sobbing and clutching her ankle.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry" I said helping her up.

"That's alright" she said, though I could tell she was far from alright. When she started limping away I felt really bad.

"Do you want help getting somewhere?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes, that would actually be great. Could you bring me to the Julia Child exhibit?" It was on my way so I agreed. I put my arm around her waist and she put her arm around my shoulders.

"So what's your name?" I asked to avoid awkward silences and also because she was really pretty also.

"Sara," she responded, "What about you?".

"I'm Zach" I answered truthfully because what harm could this one civilian girl do?

We reached the Julia Child exhibit and I checked my internal clock. Darn, I only have 10 minutes left to get to MY exhibit so I said "Sorry, but I gotta go- I have to meet my teacher at the Ruby Slipper exhibit in 10 minutes- so bye" and with that I ran off.

**CAMMIES POV**

That idiot just told me EVERYTHING! I quickly changed out of my disguise and was back to my normal dirty blonde, midnight blued eyed self.

I followed him to the the exhibit. Joe was there and waiting with the rest of the Blackthorne Junior class.

"Mr. Goode," so that was his name "You only have 4 seconds to spare, I'm not impressed" Joe said being his usual intimidating self.

"But I'm alone" Zach said while smirking- I can already see that smirk getting annoying. Joe gave a laugh with no humor.

"Is that what you think?!". The smirk fell right of Zach's face.

"Now boys, none of you came without a tail- but you have a chance to redeem yourself now by describing your tail" Joe announced.

One by one the boys listed of my sisters and one by one I heard my sisters let out a disappointed sigh. Both the Greek god and Zach described Bex- but no one described me.

"You missed one" Joe said. He looked proud but he hid it well. The boys looked around confused. "Don't worry boys, I wasn't expecting you to get the last one. They really are a naturally born pavement artist" I glowed inwardly. Of course people had said this before but still I was proud.

On our way home my sisters congratulated me. It turns out Bex really did like her subject, turns out his name was Grant. Liz blushed when we mentioned her subject, Jonas-also on the R&D track, so it's obvious that she likes him and Macey seemed to have hit it off with her subject, Nick, because when he spotted her and realized that she was a spy he asked her out and she said yes!

"Those Blackthorn Boys were clueless!" I said to Joey when we got into the helicopter the was to bring us home.

"Cammie? How did you know about that?" he said reffering to my use of the word Blackthorn-I filled my sisters in on the way back to the heli-pad so they weren't surprised.

Macey, Bex, Liz and I gave him a look as if to say '_are-you-really-asking-that-question?'._

"I don't know why your mom and I even try to keep things from you and your friends Cam." He replied with an amused expression.

"So when is the exchange starting?" Macey asked. We forgot to mention this to the rest of the class so they all gasped.

"How-?"Joe started but cut himself off, "You know what, never mind. It starts tomorrow so everyone get you bags packed before 1:00 tomorrow and we will leave right after lunch. We will be gone for the rest of the year so pack accordingly.".

We had landed by this time so we all climbed out of the helicopter and went to our rooms.

I settled down to go to sleep in preparation to the torture that was surely to come tomorrow when Macey attacked my with close and make-up…

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Hated it? This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I just want to thank all of my reveiwers and the people that followed me or the story. I also want to say to all the people that said they had seen it before I said in the summary that this had been done before and that this was just my version. Enjoy!**

**ZACH'S POV**

As I made my way into the dining hall I couldn't help but think about the mission yesterday. You know, the one in which we failed miserably? Yeah, that's the one. I can't believe that someone beat me and my brothers, and more importantly- THAT JOE SOLOMON COMPLIMENTED HIM! I mean Mr. Solomon doesn't just go around complimenting people everyday. This guy must be good.

When my roommates and I sat down Dr. Steve began his speech. Wait! What do you mean you don't know my roommates? Then I guess I have to introduce you:

Firstly is Jonas Anderson. Jo is a complete genius and the best hacker I know- second best in the world, he's only beaten by someone with the code name Bookworm. Jonas even caught his tail yesterday, and I can tell he likes her 'cause whenever she is mentioned he goes the color of beetroot! His code name is 'Hacker'.

Next up is Grant Newman. He is a fighter. He's the best is the school in P&E (something the higher years aren't too happy about). Some of you might expect him to be an idiot but he really isn't. He is actually pretty smart. He completely fell in love with his tail from yesterday, or as he says, his "British Bombshell"- we found out that she is British later on that day from our other teacher, Abby Cameron. His code name is 'Hot Stuff'-hey don't judge, Ms. Cameron picked it for him.

Last is Nick Cross **(A/N Everyone uses that name so I will too)**. Nick is our girl-expert. He came to Blackthorn after being in an ordinary school last year. He used to train to be a spy with his parents but they decided to send him here last year. Due to his knowledge on the opposite sex we all turn to hi m for advise about girls- not that I need it often *smirk*…. okay so maybe that's because I'm waiting for the right girl to come along but don't tell people, I have a reputation to uphold. Nick's code name is 'Player' (something I'm sure will bite him in the but one day).

Just so you know my code name is 'Smirk' and I am the best in the school at , I'm not happy about word getting around the school that I was beaten. "We got new Intel on the Chameleon, I'll fill you guys in when we get back to the room" Jonas said. The Chameleon, the best spy out there, he is a legend. Every guy in the school has a file written on him- trying to found out whom he is-but mine, Grant, Jonas and Nick's is the biggest, due to Jonas' amazing hacking skills. Anyway - back to he speech.

"Boys, yesterday the boys in Joe Solomon and Abby Cameron's class were tested in a mission to get to a designated meeting place at a certain time without being tailed. There was only one tailler that was not compromised. I should probably tell you all right now that there is another school like Blackthorne- for spies-in-training- but with one key difference and these are the people that tailed the junior class yesterday. Boys," he paused for dramatic effect "these people are girls,". WHAT! You mean a girl was tailing me? ! And she was better than me? "And now it is my great honor to introduce you all to the Gallagher junior class," and with that the dining room doors flew open to reveal fifteen girls.

And then as if the whole hall wasn't shocked enough one girl separated from the group and ran up and hugged- yes you read that HUGGED- Joe Solomon and Abby Cameron. But that wasn't even the most shocking bit; the most shocking bit is that they hugged her back! What is going on here?

**CAMMIE'S POV**

When I saw my aunt- who I hadn't seen since Christmas- I ran to hug her. So as t not make Joe feel left out I hugged him to. I swear the boys eyes just popped out of their sockets so as not to draw even more attention to myself I went back to my sisters. My mom went up to say a few words 'cause being the headmistress it was sort of required. I zoned out until I heard her say "So now my girls will introduce themselves"

One by one Tina, Eva, Anna, Mick, Kim, Sara, Lucy, Aoife, Cora, Megan and Rosie introduced herself until it was Mace's turn. Most of the boys were salivating over her.

"Hello, I'm Macey McHenry and if any of you guys even try play me or any of my sisters then- well then I hope you don't plan on having kids. My code name is Peacock ." She gave a devilish smirk and walked of leaving a room full of terrified boys in her wake. Next is Bex. This should be good.

"Heya, I'm Bex Baxter and I'm the first ever non-American Gallagher Girls," she gave a sweet smile that I saw straight through. All of a sudden the smile was gone and replaced by a glare, "And if any of you think of underestimating me, expect to wake up missing a few limbs." I heard Joe stifle a laugh and disguise it as a cough. "My code name is Duchess" she finished, and stalked off swaying her hips.

Next is Liz. On her way onstage she managed to trip on thin air accompanied with one of her famous "Oopsie Daisies".

"Hi, I'm Liz Sutton and my code name is Bookworm" she said and a boy at the junior table paled. Jonas his name is, Liz is beating him in the leader board for best hacker in the world- I guess he just realized that. She walked away blushing.

Now it's my turn…

**Ooooo…cliffy! Sorry I just don't know how I want the boys reactions to her to be. If you have any ideas just PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy, I went on to my e-mail to write to my half-brother in America and there were 19 e-mail saying stuff like 'New Review' and 'New Story Follower/Favorite'. I love you guys all so much. I want to address 'NameLess' (guest), I know that they are actually assassins but I prefer them as spies- I'm sorry, I should have explained.**

**ZACH'S POV**

Oh. My. God. That girl just said that her code name is Bookworm. THE Bookworm. As in the guy, I-I mean girl, that beat Jonas at hacking. The universe? Yeah, it just exploded. Next up is a girl tha- Woah! She is the most beautiful person on the earth. Snap out of it Zach- she's just a girl.

"Jo, are you alright?" Nick asked. I was confused- that is until I saw Jonas' face. He was pale as paper, probably from figuring out that the best hacker in the world- even better than him- is a teenage girl, even if she is a spy-in-training. He just nodded. That Bex girl- you know? The completely terrifying one? Yeah, her, well Grant is completely drooling over her. Oh the beautiful one is starting now.

"Hey everyone," she gave us a dazzling smile, that could melt the North Pole, "My name is Cammie Morgan," So, the beauty has a name. Mr. Solomon gave her a look that clearly said '_Full name please'_ and she sighed, yes, actual sigh-age and said "I'm sorry, my name is _Cameron _Morgan." She cut Solomon a look that said '_happy now?'_ and he smirked. "Anyway, I'm a pavement artist." She bean to walk off when someone from the sophomore table shouted "And your codename?" and she turned around and blushed from forgetting and it was so cute. *Mentally slaps myself in the face* Stop it! You sound like a girl! Oooo she's starting again.

"Oh yeah, my code name is Chameleon." WHAT?!

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I blushed a deep shade of red. I had been too busy staring at Zach, the boy I was tailing yesterday, through the reflections on the water, vases, windows and his friends'- Lizzie's subject- glasses to remember to give my code name.

"Oh yeah, my code name is Chameleon." I said. The boys' jaws hit the floor. What's wrong with everyone? I stared back confused at them.

One boy from the senior table stood up and said "What?! You're the famous Chameleon? The one that snuck out of a top security facility numerous times over a year without anyone noticing? The one that successfully tailed Mr. Smith- the most paranoid man on the planet- for nine hours straight? The one that when they were four tailed a CIA field operative through the mall without getting caught? THAT CHAMELEON?!" they all sounded like things I did but how did these guys know about that?

"Cammie, you don't know this but you're kinda famous among spies." Joe interjected.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, outraged, how could he not tell me?

"Mr. Solomon! You can't be serious! I mean she's a girl! No girl could possibly be that good. The Chameleon is a boy." a different boy from the senior table said with his friend nodding along in support. Not a smart thing to say in the presence of 15 girls spies-in-training. We all turned towards him and I actually heard Bex growl. She started shaking with anger.

"Mike, Darren, back up and take cover." Joe said but I could tell that he was amused. 'Mike' and 'Darren' just laughed and stayed put. Again, not smart. Bex and I lunged. I took Mike- the one that spoke- and Bex took Darren- the supporting friend. We had them pinned down in a matter of seconds. Bex started punching Daren's face over and over, but I on the other hand was a little sneakier. I pretended to calm myself down and got of Mike. I offered him my hand to help him stand up and he, like the idiot he is, took it. I immediately flipped him over my head to the other side. I could feel the stares of the boys, wondering how a junior girl could flip a senior guy over her head with little to no difficulty. Bex had been pulled of Darren and he was been taken to the nurse's office.

Then just to see the boys' expressions I looked at my girls- who by the way were smirking- and said "Look. I didn't even break a nail" and sauntered out.

**ZACH'S POV**

She- She- SHE'S THE CHAMELEON?! But she's a girl!

"What?! You're the famous Chameleon? The one that snuck out of a top security facility numerous times over a year without anyone noticing? The one that successfully tailed Mr. Smith- the most paranoid man on the planet- for nine hours straight? The one that when they were four tailed a CIA field operative through the mall without getting caught? THAT CHAMELEON?!" Eric, a senior, screamed.

"Cammie, you don't know this but you're kinda famous among spies." Joe interjected. Wait, hold up. The Chameleon doesn't even know that she's famous? How could she not know? She's a legend!

"WHAT?!" she screeched. She was looking accusingly at Mr. Solomon. Does she not care about her physical well being? But then again she did hug him and he did nothing but hug her back. Maybe they know each other outside of spy business?

"Mr. Solomon! You can't be serious! I mean she's a girl! No girl could possibly be that good. The Chameleon is a boy." Mike, a senior said with his friend, Darren nodding along in support. Not a smart thing to say in the presence of 15 girls spies-in-training. They all looked ready to kill. Before anyone could stop them Bex- Grant's girl- and Cammie lunged at them. Bex pinned down Darren and started repetitively punching his face while Cammie seemed to be trying to calm herself down. She got up off Mike before hurting him too badly and offered him her hand because even though no serious damage was made he was still banged up pretty bad. He took her hand for help and in a flash she had flipped him over her head and onto the floor again. How on earth did she do that?!

She turned and looked at her smirking schoolmates. An idea seemed to form inn her head before she said "Look, I didn't even break a nail." and sauntered out, closely followed my Solomon.

Her friend Macey McHerny- the senator's daughter and the girl Nick asked out yesterday- said "Well then, moving swiftly onwards, we can find our own ways to our rooms. We would like to thank you Dr. Steve and all of the Blackthorn Boys," then she coughed and it sounded suspiciously like *cough except Mike and Darren *cough *cough, "for your hospitality and kindness." She stopped talking and strutted out of the room swaying her hips.

The dining hall was completely silent for 10 seconds (okay 10.2745) and then erupted into a fit of whispers.

"Jonas, we have to bug their room!" I said to Jonas who nodded and started planning the best way to get the bugs and cameras into their room without them being detected. Jonas hacked Dr. Steve's files and found out that Cammie, Bex, Liz- more commonly known as Bookworm- and Macey were all roomed together. Perfect.

**Hey guys :D What do you think? Just so you know, my updates will probably get a little more spaced out from now on, so don't think I died or anything!**

**Lots of love :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, to all the people that reviewed saying not to space out my updates I'm sorry but I have to because I've been getting like no sleep because I stay up writing these (for me it's like quarter to midnight right now because I live in Ireland) Anyway- Enjoy!**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I heard Joe following me so I stopped and turned to him and smiled innocently, "Hey Joey, what's wrong?" I asked, feigning confusion. He didn't seem happy about the whole 'Joey' thing but he let it slide and continued.

"Cam, you can't just go around flipping people, even if they say that girls aren't as good as boys." He tried to look serious and stern but I could tell that he was proud and slightly amused.

"Lay off Joe, I know that you're proud of me for standing up for myself." I said and as if on cue Bex, Liz and Macey all came up to us nodding in agreement. Joe let his mask fall.

"Okay, I am. Well done, that flip was amazing. And your acting was top-notch, I even fell for it myself!" Joe replied with a smile. "Come to my office and we can celebrate with ice-cream," he sounded hopeful because even though he teaches at Gallagher we hardly see each other outside of class apart from our Wednesday night dinners (and Sunday with Mom which he sometimes also attends).

"Can my roommates come?"

"Of course- don't think I didn't notice that great Wendensky maneuver, Ms. Baxter. That will go towards your final grade," he said to a very smug looking Bex.

"Thank you Sir."

We made our way to his office and when we reached is you could instantly see Joe become more casual and laid back.

"Mr. Solomon-" Liz began but Joe cut her off.

"Girls, when we're just up here and Cammie, Cammie's friends and Cammie's godfather you can call me Joe- but you may not call me Joey," he informed Macey, Bex and Liz while sending me a cutting glare. I just smiled sweetly. [Note to self: Call Joe 'Joey' more often] We chatted and ate ice cream for more than an hour and I could tell that my friends were getting more comfortable with Joey (heehee) every second.

**ZACH'S POV**

We saw Solomon, Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey go into Solomon's office. Cammie and Bex were probably getting in trouble for beating Mike and Darren, but what are Liz and Macey doing? Enough thinking about that- we have work to do.

Jonas found out (from hacking some 'top security' files) that our girls are staying in room 361, the best room in the school- I wonder why they got it.

Nick, Grant, Jonas and I all channeled our inner ninjas and got into the room without making a sound. We set up cameras and bugs all over the room. In the bathroom we put bugs as well (but no cameras- come on, we might be teenage boys but we're not perverts!). We hid them well. We went back to our room to watch the footage.

Jonas fumbled around on the computer for a few minutes, and then a video of the room that we were just after exiting came up, and just in time because the girls walked in at that very moment.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

We walked into our room and I instantly felt that something was wrong. It wasn't something I saw or heard, but more something that I felt. Eyes. Some boys bugged our room! I stopped the girls in their tracks and muttered three words…

"Search the room"

We looked for 15 minutes and found bugs all over the room. At least the boys restrained themselves from putting cameras in the bathroom. Before I smashed the last bug I whispered into really quietly and uttered two simple words but they had a nice effect-

"Nice try" and with that the bug was destroyed.

Boys. When will they learn?

**ZACH'S POV**

"How did she do that?!" Grant screeched. He pretty much just read my mind. As soon as Cammie walked in the room she knew. None of the others suspected a thing but she knew. What were we thinking trying to bug the Chameleon's room. Of course she was going to catch us!

"Guys," Jonas mumbled, as if afraid to say what was coming, "They are really good. I mean, Cammie is The Chameleon and as if that wasn't enough to justify their skills Macey is the senator's daughter. Normally such a well-known face wouldn't be aloud anywhere near the CIA so she must be good if they made an exception. Bex just sent Darren Jones to the infirmary, and he's a senior! And Liz." he gulped as if it put him though it pained him to say what came next, "Well, Liz is better than me at hacking." We stared at him sympathetically because we know that Jonas prided himself in being the best. "We can't beat these girls."

We went to sleep that night with a lot on our minds. When we woke up all the boys took much longer to get ready than usual because everyone wanted to impress the girls. Then we made our way down to breakfast.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

When I woke (more like Bex screamed in my ear which caused me to fall off the bed) I was attacked by Macey. She had everything from eyeliner to blush to hair straighteners. She put 40 minutes into doing my hair and make-up and another 20 picking out my outfit.

Liz wore denim shorts with black sheer tight underneath with a striped yellow and light gray t-shirt. She had black gladiator sandals on. For accessories she had a necklace with an anchor on it and star earrings. She also had a bag with Hello Kitty on it that said 'I 3 Nerds'.

Bex had on skinny jeans with a hot pink crop tor that said 'PARIS' and a white tank top underneath. She had a locket that her dad gave her, which concealed a picture of her, her mom and her dad, and she wore hoop earrings. On her feet she had pink ballet flats.

Macey wore dark-wash denim shorts with a black lacey top that criss-crossed across her back. She wore a hot pink links friendship bracelet and diamond earring that had a camera hidden in them. She wore purple converse high-tops.

When I looked in the mirror my hair had been straightened. I wore grey skinny jeans that hugged my figure perfectly. I had on a simple dark green tank top and over it I had a black leather jacket. My feet were covered in black boots that went all the way up to my knee. I wore hang down diamond earrings and a long necklace with a small clock, no bigger than a watch face, attached to the end of it (merely for decorative purposes because every Gallagher Girl has a built in internal clock.

We went down to the dining room for breakfast. We opened the huge double doors and heads turned in our direction. The boys' mouths dropped open and cutlery clattered to the ground. The girls were looking at us encouragingly. You might expect the girls to resent us for getting all of the boys' attention but we are sisters and we don't get jealous of each other.

**I know that this chapter isn't very good but I'll try and make the next one better!**

**Lots of love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

11/23/2012

**Hey Guys, thanks for all the amazing reviews and a special thanks to 'Born Athlete' for saying I have good style, that's so sweet. Anyway… now back to what you came to read.**

**ZACH'S POV**

Oh. My. God. Cammie and her friends just walked in, and-WOW! They looked amazing! Nick was staring at Macey, Grant at Bex and Jonas at Liz. Of course they looked nice to but I only had eyes for Cammie. She wore gray skinny jeans that hugged every one of her curves perfectly, a green tank top, a black leather jacket that gave out a threating yet alluring aura around her and boots that elongated her legs. Her and her friends made their way over to the rest of the Gallagher girls and started chatting and laughing as if every boy in the hall wasn't staring at them. Solomon was- for some reason- sending them death glares. Maybe it's because of yesterday. Who knows?

**JOE'S POV**

I know that I am being less than subtle, giving death glares to Cammie, but she is my goddaughter so I'm very protective and every boy in the room was staring at her. I don't want any Blackthorn boys drooling over her. It was bad enough last summer when she came to my beach house for two weeks and all the normal boys were staring at her in her bikini- but these are _spy _boys. They are muchworse.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

Joe was giving me the death glares, and it was really starting to creep me out, not that I showed it or anything. You see, Joe is the master of death glares. Even worse is the fact that every boy in the room was staring at me. I am the Chameleon. I don't get stared at! Curse Macey and her clothes and make-up. I saw Nick, Grant Jonas and Zach- or as we have come to call them, _our_ boys because we all have crushes on them (not that we admitted it (well except for Macey seeing as she went on a date with Nick it was hard to deny)) staring at us. I smiled and waved at Zach. He just seemed to snap out his trance and smirked. I rolled my eyes even though I think his smirk is cute. Then he did the unexpected- he motioned for us to go over to him. He thought that he could just make us come over even after he bugged our room! (Liz tracked the bugs and some of them went to their room.) Well, he was right because next thing I know, I am sitting down next to him with Macey beside Nick with his arm around her shoulder, Bex beside Grant in a heated discussion about the best move to knock your opponent of their feet, while Liz and Jonas were blushing like crazy at any contact. All the while Zach had been looking at me so I turned to him and the only thing I could think to say was "Heya".

"Hi" he said while, you guessed it, smirking.

I was about to ask him why he had been staring (I already knew but I wanted him to admit it) but then the bell rand signaling the end of breakfast so we all went to classes.

P&E was our first class. Coach Greene was obviously another sexist agent that worked for the CIA. He looked at us (us being the girls) like we were the funniest joke he had ever heard of- I made a silent vow that that look would be gone by the end of the class, and I could tell my sisters did the same thing.

"Okay, today we will be sparring," he boomed, "I'll put the boys into pairs and then the girls." HA- he thought we couldn't take the boys. Bex stepped forward.

"Sir, could we have a sparring competition- Boys vs. Girls?" she asked in her most persuasive tone.

Greene looked like he was about to laugh, "Um I don't want any of you girls getting hurt s-". Bex cut him of.

"Don't worry," she smiled a devilish smile, "We won't."

He looked slightly annoyed at Bex for being so confident so the next thing he said was probably so he could prove Bex wrong, "Fine then- Boys vs. Girls it is." He snarled this accompanied with a smug smirk. We were going to tear this up.

"Okay, so this is going to be a 'beat the champ' contest" he stated, " Two people will start-winner stays on. Pick your first fighter." he ordered and turned to the boys, "Go easy on them, they're just girls." I wanted to murder him along with the rest of my sisters. "Okay, who are your fighters?"

"Our first fighter is Callum." I had read his file- he was a pretty good fighter, they probably thought their average fighter was better than our best. They were wrong.

"We gotta go with Bex" I announced. She grinned.

They both stepped forward and the coach blew his whistle. Callum - thinking that we weren't good enough for the more complicated moves- tried to punch Bex in the jaw but Bet saw it coming and blocked it. Then as counter-attack she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and then pushed him to the floor and pinned him down for 10 seconds (the required amount of time). She got off him and offered him her hand for help and he took it! You would have thought they had learnt their lesson at Mike from yesterday. She flipped him again and knelt down beside him. "Don't underestimate us again." She hissed.

Callum got up looking thoroughly shaken. Bex continued to beat up four other guys when Coach Greene suggested that Grant go. Grant was the best in Blackthorne and it was obvious that that Greene was just trying to salvage whatever dignity they still had by having at least one boy beat Bex. Grant agreed but it was obvious that he was scared. Smart boy.

He walked up and said "Hi" to Bex. Bex smiled and returned his greeting but Macey, Liz and I knew that she was glowing on the inside for talking to her crush. Coach Greene blew the whistle and they both slowly stated to circle the mat. They fought for fifteen minutes both getting in hits, but neither pinning the other down for long so in the end the coach reluctantly called it a tie.

"Maybe you should sit down, Bex, and let Grant stay on since you have been fighting for a while. She smiled and agreed because she knew that the boys feared her and that meant that her mission objective had been reached.

The coach called for another girl to fight. The others pushed me forward and forced me to fight. If Grant looked scared of Bex, he was terrified of me. I couldn't understand why, but then I realized- to them I was some famous spy called _The Chameleon_ not some girl that has broken almost every vent back at Gallagher because she was crawling through them and definitely not the girl that had gotten a fork lift driven though the wall and into Joe Solomon because it 'slipped her mind' to tell her mom (the headmistress) that she had a secret civilian boyfriend. Oh no, to them I was a legend that beat a senior at fighting. I quickly got rid of Grant. I managed this because after watching him spar with Bex for fifteen minutes I realized that he had a weak right knee so I attacked that area and he crumbled to the floor. Everyone (or all the girls at least) realized that Bex had exhausted him so I didn't count that as a win.

Zach (also-known-as The smirking idiot (Macey), Jonas' smirking friend (Liz), The bloody annoying one (Bex) and The sexy smirker (Me)) volunteered to fight me and I was all of a sudden grateful that Macey did my hair, make-up and that she picked out my clothes. My heart was pounding a mile a minute..

"Hey, I'm Zach" he introduced himself and I couldn't help but notice that he looked even hotter up close.

"Hi, I'm Cammie" I replied.

"Alright, enough formalities, begin!" Coach Greene said and blew on the whistle again.

We both inched around the mat warily. I waited for his attack. He lunged but I saw it coming and side stepped. When the obvious approach didn't work he decided to try and push my buttons. **(A/N Here in Ireland that means trying to annoy people)**

"So, you really think that you, a girl, is going to beat me?" Come on! I'm a guy so obviously I'm going to win" he sounded confident but that was possibly the stupidest thing he could've said. He thought that being angry would make me sloppy but the great thing about me is that anger just heightens my senses.

I hadn't realized that Joe had come to watch until he said "Wrong thing to say, Goode. It was nice knowing you." What made it even funnier is that all the girls were looking at Zach sympathetically. Zach tried to fake left and kick right but I sensed it through my anger and caught his leg before it made contact with my side. I twisted his leg and he did a full twist in the air before he hit the ground. Hard. I sat onto of him and pinned him down for fifteen seconds before getting up, off him.

I got an idea and smirked to myself. I put on the high pitched perky voice that I used on the mission in which I tailed Zach and said "I'm Sara, can you take me to the Julia Child exhibit cause I really hurt my ankle" I recited mentioning the most important 'facts' that I had told him.

Joe, who had been holding back laughter before just couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing while clutching his sides. This is when I got an idea to mess with the boys even more,

"Heya Joey." Joe instantly stopped laughing and glared at me.

"I'm going to let the 'Joey' thing slide because your fighting was so good" he said and the boys' mouths just gaped open wider because Joe didn't kill me for calling him anything but Mr. Solomon because they didn't know about the whole 'godfather' thing. I just reached across the mat to where Zach was standing and closed his mouth for him.

"Don't want to catch flies, now do we?" I said and as if on cue the bell rang signaling the end of class so I walked out to change, closely followed by my sisters, leaving destruction in our wake.

**Longest chapter yet to make up for the bad one last time! I hope you liked it! I was wondering- what age are all of my readers? Please say in a review or PM me. Please don't ignore this question, I'm really curious!**

**Lots of love,**

**Róisín (I've decided to share my real name-it's Irish)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow fanfiction-ers, Enjoy!**

**ZACH'S POV**

"CAMMIE IS SARA!" I screamed for the twentieth time in the past hour and my roommates were getting sick of me. We had been here for 3 hours trying to hack Gallagher and, more importantly, our girls' laptops. (By our girls I mean Macey, Bex, Liz and Cammie)

"Yes Zach, you might've mentioned it before, like, I don't know, TWENTY TIMES!" Nick screeched. He lowered his voice and added sympathetically "How are you doing?".

"It's just that Cammie was tailing me and succeeded AND she beat me at sparring. She's better than me." I said while concealing the real reason that I was upset.

"Aww. poor you. Now the real reason." Grant said while raising his eyebrows. They know me to well.

"Well… Nick already asked Macey out and is going to ask her to be his girlfriend so he get's his girl. Liz blushes just as red and Jonas does at any contact so it's obvious she likes him and Bex was practically glowing when Grant volunteered to fight her so she must like him. But Cammie beat me at P&E and , really, the only two things I have going for me, so why on earth would she want to go out with me? All the guys in Blackthorn want her, even the seniors, because, I mean, she is the Chameleon and she is _really_ hot. I have no chance against them." I explained. The boys looked shocked but kind of ecstatic when I explained how I knew their girls liked them.

"Hey, you have loads going for you. You're nice, confident and a really great spy. " Jonas reassured me. I smiled and he added "Do you really think Liz likes me?" while blushing.

"I'm certain of it" I answered. He grinned and I made a silent vow to ask Cammie out tomorrow.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I woke up to the dulcet sounds of Bex, screaming in my ear.

"CAMMIE IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW I WILL TELL ZACH THAT YOU ONCE THREW UPON MR. SMITH!" she yelled.

" I'M UP!" I screeched. I want Zach to know nothing of that incident!

"Good," Macey interjected, "Now come over here so I can do your hair and make-up. Your clothes are on your desk."

After 2 pain-staking hours of being made to look nice I was finally permitted to go downstairs to breakfast. We saw Zach and his friends in the dining hall and when we were passing them Grant asked us if we wanted to sit with them. We obviously said yes.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"Nothing much" we replied in perfect sync and it was kind of freaky. I could tell the boys thought so too by the looks on their faces. I tuned to Zach.

**ZACH'S POV**

"Nothing much" the girls replied to Nick in perfect sync and it was freaky. For a second there I forgot that today was the day that I was going to ask Cammie out.

"So, how are you?" she asked and I couldn't help notice that how hot she looked. She is so beautiful.

"Fine" I replied.

"I'm going to go to the buffet," she announced and I pounced on my chance.

"I'll come," I said. When we got there I started, "So, Gallagher Girl," I started. She raised her eyebrows but otherwise didn't comment on the nickname, so I continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. There's a town day tomorrow and, we could go together..?" I trailed off into a question. Cammie just stared at me. Stunned. Oh no. She didn't like me. The though of going out with me repulsed her. She only hung out with me out of pity. "Um.. I should probably go." I muttered- wanting to escape this awkward conversation.

"What… NO! I mean yes. Yes I would love to go to town with you tomorrow" she finally answered my question. She looked ecstatic to be going out with me and it made me so happy. Relief. That was all I could feel as we walked back to the table. Nick had disappeared off with Macey and by the looks on Grant and Jonas' faces they had asked Bex and Liz out and they had agreed.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

OH MY GOD! ZACH ASKED ME OUT! I explained everything to the others when we got back to our rooms to get ready for . Grant had asked Bex and Jonas had asked Liz. At that moment Macey walked in. She had been with Nick and she was glowing.

"Macey, what happened?" Bex asked - cutting right to the chase.

"NICK ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND I SAID YES!" she screamed out all in one go. We celebrated for a while until we really needed to get to class. I promised to steal nice food from the kitchen later so we could celebrate more later.

When we got to we sat next to our boys. Joe walked in, said possibly my favorite word ever- "Mission" and walked out.

We followed him eagerly while he explained the mission.

"Boys, you were beaten by the girls," they all looked down- ashamed, "But today you have a chance to redeem yourselves. You will be tailing the girls. If you find them explain them and then they are out but if they compromise you first you lose." He then coughed and it sounded suspiciously like _*cough_ again _*cough *cough_. They all looked happy at their chance of redemption. That's when Abby walked in.

"ABBY!" I screamed and ran to hug her. All they boys had a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces so I decided t explain. "Abby is my aunt." I explained and their faces turned to understanding but then to shock.

"Hey Abby" Joe said and I could tell that he really fancies her. I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling at Gallagher girl?" Zach whispered in my ear.

I avoided the question by asking, "Is this 'Gallagher Girl' thing going to be a regular thing?"

He was about to answer when Joe said, "Boys, come over here, I will tell you which girl you will be tailing," and with that thee boys said goodbye and walked away.

**ZACH'S POV**

I was about to answer Cammie when Solomon called us over, I still don't know what's going on between him and Cam. He told who we would be tailing and just my luck that I got Cammie. Nick got Macey (he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes!), Grant got Bex and Jonas got Liz.

I had been looking around for 2 HOURS and I still couldn't find Cammie. I was wearing a disguise. She is AMAZING! But she was going to beat me. Again. But then again she hadn't found me yet so maybe I still had hope.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I found Zach after about fifteen minutes. "Joe, he's wearing jeans and a Manchester United jersey. Don't tell him I found him yet, I want to have some fun," Joe chuckled and agreed, asking me not to go to hard on him.

So after two hours of looking around he still hadn't found me. I decided to go up and talk to him, completely disregarding Joe's protests.

"Heya, I'm Carrie," I started, "I'm new in town so could you show me where the pharmacy is?" He didn't recognize me through my disguise.

"Um… Sure. It's just over there," he said and pointed down the street. I wasn't having any of that.

"I'm terrible with directions, walk me there" I said while grabbing his arm. We walked in silence and when we got there he said goodbye.

"Joe tell him now." I said into my comms.

"Zach, you have been compromised," I heard Joe say to Zach. Zach turned around quickly to find who compromised him.

I waved at him and put my hair behind my ear to reveal my comms unit. His face was priceless. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock. I went up and grabbed his hand (Eek) and led him back to the van.

**ZACH'S POV**

Cammie came up and took my hand to lead me back to the van. Her hand on mine felt great. When we got back to the van Joe surprised us by saying, "Well done Camster" and high-five her!

"Thanks Joe" she replied and hugged him! She seemed to ask Joe a question without talking and he nodded. "Guys, Joe is my godfather, so please stop staring." She said all of this while Joe put his hand around her shoulders. Wait- Joe has a family? I always thought of him as a loner type of person. My brothers and I just stared on in shock and the girls just laughed at us.

When we got back it was time for dinner. Something seemed to click in Cam's mind as she said, "Sorry guys, I have to go, it's Wednesday." The girls seemed to understand because they just said bye.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked voicing all of our thoughts.

"On Wednesdays she has dinned with Mr. Solomon." Macey explained and the boys' eyes widened. I can't believe that Joe has family dinners. Is this a dream? I was going to miss Cammie at dinner but I was too busy worrying about our date tomorrow to even take part in the conversation anyway.

**Sorry about not updating yesterday. I have another question for you all- Guy or girl? And not that many people answered the age thing so please do that one as well.**

**Lots of love,**

**Róisín (pronounced roh-sheen) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooo sorry for not updating but you would not believe the amount of homework I had. I almost cried and I had extreme case of writer's block. Any who, back to the story….**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I woke up and as soon as my eyes were open I was being hauled over to Macey who had that evil glint in her eyes- I couldn't help but be scared. I spent the next four- I repeat, FOUR- hours getting ready.

"What did you want done with the hair, chief?" Bex asked Macey in a serious tone that made it seem like it was a matter of life and death.

"I want it straight. Dead straight." She replied in the same tone, "And I was also thinking to add some buttery highlights. You know, but keep it looking natural."

"I'll go get the hair dye," Liz piped up. Liz! You traitor, I thought she was on my side of this!

When they were done with my hair- by the way, Macey was totally right about the highlights, they look awesome- they moved on to my make-up.

They kept it natural (thank god) with a layer of foundation. They put some light blush on my cheeks, just to add some color. I had brown-based eye shadow accompanied by mascara and a little eyeliner. To finish it of they added some lip gloss- just for a bit of shine.

Next up are the clothes. I was wearing some really nice (and more importantly- comfy) cargo jeans from Zara with zips.

( webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product/us/en/zara-us-W2012/269187/825071/CARGO%20SKINNY%20PANTS%20WITH%20ZIPS) and a white knitted jumper that was sort of baggy with a white tank top underneath.

( webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?catalogId=11558&storeId=19158&langId=-1&categoryId=91208&parentCategoryId=91208&topCategoryId=85265&productId=1041352&seq=08) ant topped it off with brown furry converse.

( .ie/imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=Ccj&sa=N&tbo=d&rls= :en-US:official&biw=1126&bih=563&tbm=isch&tbnid=C7KfNC1zPgGG9M:&imgrefurl= itm/Uk-Size-3-Ladies-Girls-Brown-Converse-Suede-Fur-/200829612190&docid=UaRNLSa23s3l8M&imgurl= t/Uk-Size-3-Ladies-Girls-Brown-Converse-Suede-Fur-/00/s/OTk5WDk5OQ%253D%253D/%2524%28KGrHqJHJCgFBsm4LM%29ZBQcctd,,7g~~60_ &w=300&h=300&ei=9K2zULHSLIO4hAfovYHQBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=343&vpy=135&dur=4544&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=163&ty=164&sig=112470793211261475040&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=149&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:88 )

Liz had on a cute floral playsuit with pink, orange, yellow and white all over it. It was strapless and showed off her petit figure beautifully.

She wore gold gladiator sandals and she had a really pretty white, lace handbag.

Bex wore a strapless lace top with maroon jeans. She had on her feet pale pink ballet flats.

Macey wore an off the shoulder cream jumper and black jeans with black strappy heels. **(A/N I'm sorry I couldn't be bothered to think of nice outfits and to explain them)**

We walked down to the main foyer (the one next to the front doors) to meet the boys.

When we got to town we realized that the town carnival was on.

"So… what do want to do?" Zach asked after an awkward silence. Only then did it occur to me that he might be nervous as well. That made me feel a little bit better.

"Let's split up" Macey suggested and everyone agreed. I started to regret the decision when I was all alone with Zach.

"You want to get some cotton candy?" Zack asked me and I said yes. After that the date only got better. We held hands, we ate cotton candy, we chatted easily about random stuff that we liked and Zach played a target shooting game and won me a huge pink monkey teddy. **(A/N Cliché but cute!) **After a while we had to meet back up with Joe so we started back.

"I had a really good time today Zach," I said.

"Me too Cammie," he replied while turning to me and leaning into me, successfully trapping me to a wall, "And just so you know, I'm going to kiss you now," he finished and closed the space between us.

At first I was startled and just stood there motionless but after about five seconds I kissed back. Passionately. We pulled away, gasping for air, after six minutes and nineteen seconds of making out.

We walked the rest of the way back in a comfortable silence holding hands.

As soon as they saw us I could tell that my friends realized what happened. They had this look in their eyes that told me I would be interrogated about it as soon as we got back.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bex asked as soon as we were out of the boys' earshot.

"Calm down Bex. He kissed me. And I might have kissed back." I answered. The girls jumped up and down squealing. I soon realized that I wasn't the only one that had a great date. Bex and Grant made out and even Liz and Jonas kissed.

At breakfast the next morning we sat with the boys. I couldn't help smiling the whole way through. I could tell that Joe knew something was up. He kept shooting death glares in Zach's direction. I would talk to him about that later.

At dinner I told the boys about dinner with my mom so they all said bye and Zach kissed me (eek). When I got to my mom's office I saw that Joe would be joining us. Good.

"Hey Cammie, how are you?" he questioned and I was instantly suspicious.

"Fine" I answered warily.

"So, how was your town day yesterday? Maybe you should tell your mom about it." Joe said innocently.

"What happened?" Mom asked casually but I knew she was curious.

"Well I went to the carnival with some friends" I answered in the same casual tone.

"Oh," she replied disappointedly. I could tell she wanted something better than that.

"AND SHE MADE OUT WITH A BOY!" Joe screamed, obviously wanting Mom to give out to me and forbid me from seeing Zach again.

"WHAT?!" she screamed back. Joe let out a triumphant grin. He jumped to conclusions too soon. "Is he good-looking? How was it? Do you plan on seeing him again? Oh I'm so proud of you. Your first kiss." **(Josh doesn't exist in my story)** she grinned happily and Joe just stood there shocked.

I grinned at him before continuing, "Yes, he is gorgeous, it was great and we're going paintballing next town day with Bex, Macey, Liz and his friends." This is why I love my mom. I can tell her anything without being embarrassed. That is until Joe joins in the conversation.

"Oh no your not young lady. Your to young to be kissing boys," he said sternly. Mom glared at him.

"Excuse me Joseph," ooh- full name territory, "Who is the parent here?" she asked rhetorically. "Don't make me call Abby." She threatened and Joe looked scared. He didn't want to make a bad impression on his crush.

"Fine," he surrendered grudgingly.

The rest of the night went by without a hitch. Abby actually did join us in the end, complaining about not seeing her sister and niece enough. This cheered Joe up greatly. I have decided to try m hand at match making and get them together.

**You guys have full permission to murder me! I am so sorry. I just couldn't think of anything! People please PM me about ideas of how the girls get Abby and Joe together. If you don't it will just take that much longer for me to update. I'll give you credit of course if I use you idea.**

**Róisín out! *spotlight that was on me turns off suddenly***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for not upda- wait no, I'm not sorry. I have 38 story followers, and I checked and some of you are writers also, and not 1 of you PM-ed me with an idea. I'm disappointed. That is why it took my like forever to update. I don't want to hear about how long it took me. I warned you in the last chapter.**

**ZACH'S POV**

I was nervous. Okay, I admitted it. I was nervous about my date with Cammie. Yesterday I kissed her and it was great, better that great, and I don't want to mess that up. We were going paintballing with our friends. Thank you, Nick, for having such a great idea. Not only would being with our friends make it easier but the boys and I the school paintball team champions. We're the dream team! Cammie will be so impressed.

We met up with the girls in the town square 'cause Macey said they had some shopping to do. Cam looked amazing!

**CAMMIE'S POV**

Mace, Bex, Liz and I went shopping before we met the boys. All we really needed were new bikinis 'cause Mom said that we were going to beach over the next week, sort of weird that we are just going to beach so randomly but Mom gave us money to buy swimsuits so I'm not complaining.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, starting a conversation.

"Nothing much," Grant replied, "Let's go paintballing!" he said enthusiastically. We all complied and soon enough we were at the outdoor paintball field.

"So how are the teams going to go?" asked Macey.

"GIRL VS. BOYS!" everyone screamed excitedly.

The girls and I walked over to our base and the boys to theirs. We started talking strategies (after checking for bugs first, of course). That's when Macey had a great idea.

"One of us should go and spy on them and figure out their plan 'cause I'm sorry to say it but they are the best team in Blackthorn and we've never even played before!" she had a point. We told the guys that we loved paintballing but in reality we only really liked the _idea_ of it. It seemed fun in movies! It was decided that I would go 'cause I'm the stealthiest.

"Guys, our plan is to split up, then we sneak up on the girls." Zach said. "And don't forget the double trigger fingers!" he added while moving his index and middle finger back and forth in opposite directions **(A/N This is from the movie 'Failure to launch' and I couldn't resist putting it in!)**. "You do this and twice as much paintballs come out and twice as fast," he reminded them.

I returned to the girls and we spent the rest of the prep time practicing the double trigger fingers. It wasn't that hard, we all started hitting the desired pace after about 2 minutes of practicing. This might be easier than I thought!

"Hey girls, ready to lose?" Nick greeted us with a smug smirk. Not as annoying (fine I'll say it- or sexy) as Zach's though.

We just rolled our eyes and Liz replied, surprising us all, by saying, "I'd challenge you to a battle of wits but I can see that you're unarmed." The girls cracked up laughing while the boys just looked annoyed and slightly impressed by Lizzie's witty comeback.

"Okay, down to business," Bex said after we all recovered, "Ten seconds to hide then it's a free for all," Bex made a turn to move but then Macey decided to speak.

"I think we should make this interesting, what do you guys say to a little bet?" she asked, turning to the boys. They all nodded eagerly. She smirked an _I'm-the-most-evil-person-on-the-earth-do-you-really-want-to-do-this? _smirk. They gulped but stood their ground.

"What are the stakes, babe?" Nick asked Mace. She looked at us girls and we gave her a signal to say that she could pick.

"If we win you give us the trophy in your room that says 'Paintballing Champs of Blackthorn'." She grinned triumphantly at her smart thinking.

"How did you kno- you know what never mind," Grant said. Nick looked at the boys and exchanged a look.

"Fine," we grinned, that trophy would look great on our mantelpiece. Nick continued, "But if we win you guys have to wear whatever we want you to wear for an entire 24 hours." He raised him eyebrows, daring us to accept. The thought of what the boys would make us wear frightened us all but then a thought popped into my head.

I started speaking to the girls in a sign language that only Gallagher girls understand.

"Girls, they are too protective. They wouldn't make us wear anything to revealing in case the other boys looked at us." They all grinned and nodded to each other.

With our newly acquired knowledge we were all grinning smugly when Macey agreed to their terms. They looked confused but happy all the same obviously thinking that they would win.

"Okay, 10 seconds starts…. NOW!" Bex screamed as we all broke of to run in different directions. I motioned to my sisters to keep an eye on their backs, reminding them of the boys' plan. They nodded.

After 6 minutes and 23 seconds of hiding I heard Liz scream. She had been shot. We had all agreed before hand that if one of us were hit to scream and fall to the ground. Not only would it make it easier to locate the attacker but also the first time the boy would make the mistake of thinking we were hurt and come and check on us. That way the others could get a clear shot.

Jonas came out of the shadows, guilt written all over his face.

Before he could utter single word 6 bullets shot into his chest (double trigger fingers). Liz got up and walked over to where Jonas was lying on the ground from the impact of 6 double fast bullets. She smiled at him and helped him up and they both walked out holding hands.

It was obvious that they were onto us now because when Bex got hit and screamed Grant didn't move a muscle. I only barely shot him when I saw a sudden movement in the corner of my eye. That only left Zach, Nick, Macey and me.

Macey got Nick after a while. Only one of the boys was left against two girls and this made Macey cocky, a bad thing for a spy- or, you know, a paintball-er? - to be. Zach snuck up behind her and before I could warn her she was out. I tried shooting Zach but he was after disappearing.

I was forced to get down from the hiding place I had found up high to look for Zach. I looked for 20 minutes but came up with no results. I know that the girls are probably back at our base- or maybe the boys'- screaming Zach's location at the screen.

All of a sudden I froze. I saw Zach hiding behind some boxes about 20 meters in front of me looking around, for me, no doubt.

I pointed my gun at his back and double trigger fingered.

He looked around startled, trying to find me. I got up from behind the red box I was hiding behind. Just to annoy him I grinned and made the motion with my fingers that he had done earlier to represent the double trigger fingers to his team.

His mouth gaped open along with the other boys when they came out as the girls and I hugged. We smirked at the boys and strutted out of the arena swaying our hips and when the boys snapped out of their reverie, they followed.

**ZACH'S POV**

I- I can't believe Cammie and her friends beat us!

**And there you have it folks- the next chapter. You may have noticed that there is no Joe/Abby. As I explained no one PM-ed me so I had no ideas. I want the next chapter to have some Jabby (made it up right this second) so unless people PM there won't be another chapter for a long time. This time I was able to update 'cause I had another idea but next one needs some Jabby!**

**Love ya lots,**

**Rolo (nickname- stupid, I know, but I love it!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ- No ideas came in but I'm over-looking that if you help me… So here's the sitch, my friend recently got fanfiction but won't tell me her name. I need your help to find her. Here is what I know. 1. She's from Ireland like me. 2. She has the word 'midnight' in her name. 3. 'Angel is also in her name. 4. She is going to/already as put up a Hunger games fanfic from Peeta's POV. If you find her PM me or write it in a review. I'll try my best to repay you. Now on with the chapter…**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," my mom was up at the podium to give an announcement, "Today the students from Mr. Solomon and Ms. Cameron's CoveOps class will be going to the beach." Mom finished and the hall erupted into whispers. I was confused. My roommates and I knew that we were going to go to the beach but we had no idea that the entire class would be going!

We saw Mom walking towards us so we turned to her. "Liz, you will also go with Mr. Solomon and Ms. Cameron to the beach along with Jonas Anderson. Could you tell him please?" Mm asked and Liz was so shocked that it took everything in her to just nod her head. With that Mom walked off. We found the boys and told them before Macey hauled us off to get ready.

In the end we were all wearing shorts and a t-shirt with our new bikinis underneath.

Macey's bikini was a triangle top that tied behind her neck from the sides. It had pink and navy thick diagonal stripes.

Bex's had a floral design with pink, orange and white. Her bikini was strapless.

Liz had a basic style bikini with a light green background and big white polka dots on it.

Mine had a white background with big pink flowers clumsily printed onto it. It tied behind the neck from the middle.

We all wore denim short-shorts and t-shirts over our bikinis.

The girls were going to the beach in a separate van from the boys. Abby was with us and Joe was with the boys. As soon as the van was moving Abby turned to us.

"Girls, I'm not supposed to tell you this until we get to the beach but what the heck. Once we get to the beach a battle of the sexes will commence. I'll be on your side and Mr. Solomon will be on the boys'." She paused for a few seconds to let this information sink in before she continued, "I think the best way to win this is to target their biggest weakness. Who can tell me what that is?"

Tina raised her hand and when she was called upon said, "The most sensitive points of the body are; the solar plexus, feet, nose and the groin." She reeled them off but Abby just shook her head. The rest of the girls looked around confused 'cause just earlier that day Coach Greene had taught us this information.

Everyone was confused until Macey said, "As testosterone filled boys, their biggest weakness is their hormones," When she said this a look of pure evil came across her face before she continued, "Girls, our first honey-potting mission is a go."

I gulped along with Liz but the rest of the girls just nodding along encouragingly.

When we reached the beach the boys got out of their van with determined looks on their faces. "I'm guessing you already told them?" Abby asked Joe. He just nodded but I could tell he was hoping that Abby wasn't mad.

She just smiled, "Same here."

**JOE'S POV**

Thank God I thought for sure that she would get mad at me. Fine, I'll say it. I kinda, sorta have a little crush on Abby. Okay! A big crush, but I won't say it again. Anyway on with the contest. As much as it pains me to say the girls stand just as good a chance -if not better- as the boys at winning this and the boys are all acting as if this will be easy. Overconfidence will be the end of them…

**CAMMIE'S POV**

"The first round consists of a sparring match." Joe told us, and my sisters and I didn't even have to think about it.

"We choose Bex." Tina announced.

"We're using Grant," said a boy from Blackthorn, "And you _girls_ don't stand a chance against him." He said 'girls' like it was an insult.

"Shut up Lucas, do you want to get me killed?" Grant whisper-screamed at the boy. Lucas looked confused until someone pointed Bex out to him. She gave him an evil grin and he recognized her as the girl that beat up the senior on the first day. He gulped.

Now, on a normal day Grant and Bex are quite evenly matched but as mentioned before- we weren't playing fair.

"I won't be able to spar in denim shorts!" she whined, "I'll have to take them of."

She removed her short-shorts and top and Grant's eyes bugged out. He was staring quite directly at Bex, slightly south of her face. Grant was fazed and Bex won that fight after 5 minutes with a roundhouse kick to the head.

"Winner- Bex!" Abby shouted, and then added, "That ought to teach you boys to under-estimate us." And strutted back to us giving me a high-five.

Joe looked slightly irritated when he walked back to the center. "Next challenge is hiding gadgets on the body. Pick your contenders and the girls get to choose if they will be hiding or searching for the weapons because they won the last round."

We all huddled together when Macey spoke, "Guys, I know that they're going to choose Nick. I have a plan, could I do this one?" We all agreed and she got that glint in her eye that when it's there you should be standing about a meter back and ready to defend yourself.

"We pick Nick," the guys said and we let out a collective sigh of relief that Macey was right. We told them whom we picked and Macey said that she would hide the gadget, which turned out to be a laser lipstick. Macey seemed relieved with the gadget.

She went of to a private location to hide it. She came back after a couple of minutes with the glint still in her eye.

Nick circled her, scrutinizing her. After a minute he turned to Joe and asked, "In her bikini top?" Joe turned to Macey and raised his eyebrow. She nodded and Abby and some of the girls looked annoyed that she picked such an easy place but I was starting to understand her plan.

Joe looked pleased and said "Boys win."

Macey stopped him and said, "But Mr. Solomon, I still have the laser."

Joe paled but quickly said, "Mr. Cross, take the laser." Nick looked scared as anyone would with Macey glaring at the in the way she was glaring at him.

"Nick, come anywhere near my boobs, and we'll be over before you can say 'sexual harassment'" Macey stated accompanied with another one of her glares.

Nick looked between her and the boys before saying, "I'm out," and walking back to the guys who all looked livid. They started arguing but in the end they forgave him because Macey's offer was harsh.

She took the laser lipstick out and gave it to Solomon and he reluctantly granted the girls the point.

**ZACH'S POV**

The girls were killing us! They weren't playing fair. Bex completely fazed Grant by wearing nothing but her bikini and Macey was really harsh with her offer. We had to step it up a notch.

"Next is a swimming race," Solomon said and us boys all grinned. We have one of the fastest swimmers in the country. We had this in the bag.

They choose a girl called Mick and we choose Zeke. He crushed her. The competition went on like this until the score was 7-6 to us. We were winning by one point with only two rounds left. If won the next one we would win the whole thing. The next round was hacking. We of course choose Jonas and the girls, of course choose Liz.

It was hard to tell who would win. "Okay," Solomon started, "You have to find out m birthday by hacking into the CIA database."

They both looked ready when Solomon told them to go. Within 1minute 29 seconds Liz shouted, "12th June!" **(A/N My birthday!)**

Everyone looked at her surprised apart from her roommates for hacking into his file so fast because his was probably one of the most protected files in the CIA.

She blushed and said "Cammie showed me how to get into your fie along with Mrs. Morgan's and Abby's." Everyone looked understanding apart from Abby and Mr. Solomon who glared at Cammie.

She just smirked and said, "You shouldn't have told me if you didn't want my roommates to know." Abby and Joe looked at each other and nodded in agreement with Cam.

"Fine, well the final challenge and the tie-breaker is an obstacle course to get to a flag first. Pick your players." Joe ordered and we turned to huddle.

"I think Zach," Chris said, " 'Cause he's the best chance we have."

"Okay, we choose Zach." Alex announced. Please don't pick Cammie. Please don't pick Cammie. Please don't pick Cammie.

"We choose Cammie." Bex said. Shit.

"1, 2, 3 GO!" Abby shouted and Cammie and I lunged forward. The course consisted of flipping through lasers, army crawling under nets, climbing up walls and many other things.

I was in front after the last obstacle and I was running to the flag. I felt a tug of my arm and I turned around to flip Cammie. All of a sudden her lips were on mine.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I know it was mean and that I'm a horrible person because of it but I couldn't let the boys win! I had to show them that girls are just as good as guys! So I kissed him and while he was dazed from my sudden PDA I flipped him and ran ahead and took the flag.

The girls cheered, the boys looked annoyed but Zach looked kind of hurt. I felt awful.

I went up to him and took his hand. "Zach, I'm really sorry. I know you and your roommates know but I just had to show the rest of the boys that the girls and I deserve to be here Just as much as they do." I finished and he looked understanding.

"It's fine Gallagher Girl, I understand. Us boys have a habit of under-estimating girls. I'm sorry."

I was so relieved that I couldn't control myself. I went up on my tiptoes and kissed him. No, not kiss, made out with him. I mean like, full 'tongue-in-mouth' situation. He happily returned my affection until Joe saw and screamed, "GET YOUR HAMDS OFF MYGOD-DAUGHTER!" I stopped abruptly and looked away blushing. Joe glared at Zach and me until I replied.

"Please, if you could, you would be making out with Abby right now. So why don't you stop giving yourself frown wrinkles and grow a pear and ask her out." He blushed a bright shade of crimson along with Abby. He muttered something unintelligible and walked off.

"Now where were we?" Zach muttered, "Oh yeah," and he claimed my lips again. Everyone else cleared off when their cries of outrage at the PDA had no affect on us.

We walked hand-in-hand up the beach until Zach stopped and turned to me. "Cammie, I don't know how you feel but I really like you and I was wondering- do you want to be my official girlfriend?" He looked nervous and I couldn't help the grim that threatened to slip my face.

"YES. YES. YES. YES. YES." I screamed and a whole new round of making out started.

My phone buzzed and I checked whom texted me, it was Macey. The text read-

_OMG HE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! Meet us in the cave we saw earlier to celebrate._

_-Macey, Bex and Liz_

Now I had no idea how they knew but I knew that I had no choice but to meet them. I explained to Zach and he was fine with it so I went to meet them.

When I got there there was a lot of de-coding from Macey, squealing from Bex and apologies from Liz for spying on our private moment. We talked until we had to meet Joe and Abby again.

On the way home Abby said to me, "Cam, the only reason I'm not killing you right now for your comment on the beach is because JOE ASKED ME OUT!" The girls and I squealed (everyone had gotten close to Abby and we all knew about her crush on Joe) and congratulated her.

I was thinking one thing the entire time- _Mission Jabby has been successful._

**Don't forget about my earlier A/N. I'm annoyed with the lac of ideas but I'm over-looking that in exchange for your help.**

**-Rolo loves ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in, like, a month but I've had an extreme case of writers block. SORRY!**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

After we went to the beach last weekend life had settled down. Now that all of my roommates and I were officially in couples we were all happy. I hadn't spent as much time with Zach as I would like because Joe was being his usual 'no-contact-with-boys-until-college' self and was keeping me busy. At dinner with him on Wednesday he brought Zach up…

_*Flashback*_

"_So, you and Zach, huh?" Joe finally asked. I could tell that he had been trying to smoothly slip it into conversation all night._

"_Yes," I responded just as casually._

"_Cammie…" he started in the manner of a teacher telling a little kid that they had the wrong answer, "I'm not sure that Zach is…. The one for you, maybe you should wait another while longer to get a boyfriend." He said it casually but I knew that he was hopeful._

"_Joe," I addressed him calmly, "I know that you don't approve of my being in a relationship, but I'd really like it if you could try to make an effort to like Zach." I finished you my irresistible puppy dog eyes._

"_Humph, fine Camster, I'll try," I smiled at him but then he abruptly added, "But if he ever hurts you in any way, you tell me and I'll make him wish he had never been born" I shuddered at that._

_*End of flashback*_

I shuddered. "Hey Gallagher Girl," I felt strong arms come up behind me and hug my waist. I breathed in Zach's sent. He smelt amazing. I was in the hallway that led to my room and, coincidently, his.

"Hi Blackthorn Boy," I replied. I could feel him smirk into my hair.

"The boys and I were wondering if your roommates and you would like to come over tonight at 8. We were planning on having a movie marathon?" Zach asked. I was really exited and I knew the girls would be too so I told him that we would come. "Good." As I was walking away he shouted after me "Oh, and wear your pajamas"

I then promptly found the girls and told them.

"Girls!" Macey screeched in outrage, "We only have an hour and a half to get ready!" She grabbed our arms and hauled us back to the room to prepare for the movie marathon with the boys, or as we started to call it, Mission Slumber Party.

"Macey," I whined as she yanked at my hair again, "This is obviously just the guys' way of seeing us in our pjs." Macey rolled her eyes at that.

"Well obviously! And we're going to look amazing for them anyway," I didn't quite understand her logic by the end; I have to admit, we all looked super hot.

We all wore shorts with tank tops. You may be thinking 'That's fine' but you don't know how short Macey's shorts are.

Macey's shorts were royal blue, with light blue tank top.

Liz had purple with pink polka dots and a pink tank.

Bex's were red checked with a navy tank.

Mine were hot pink and a white tank. Macey insisted that my tank had JUICY written across the chest area.

We got to the sophomore boys' common room and knocked on the door.

**ZACH'S POV**

I told the girls to wear their pajamas even though the boys said nothing about that. I knew that Cammie and the girls slept in shorts and I really wanted to see my Gallagher Girl in short-shorts. But seeing as they were going to wear pjs we had to as well. We all just wore pajama trousers and a t-shirt.

We heard a knock on the door and James went to get it. It was probably the girls.

"Wow…" I heard James gasp.

I looked around the door and I swear my jaw dropped to the floor.

Cammie wore hot pink shorts and a tank top with JUICY written across her chest. That's when I got a little aggravated with the guys. They were all staring at the girls, some at Cammie.

I walked past James and put my hand around Cam's waist. I shot a warning glare to the boys that were staring at her, um… south of her face and north of her tummy, before speaking to her, "Heya Gallagher Girls, you look great" and with that I steered her over to the part of the room that we cleared of for the movies.

The first movies we watched were the Jason Bournes. I couldn't help but think of the extra class we have here at Blackthorn that they don't have at Gallagher- Gun Education. The girls would be starting tomorrow and I was scared. I didn't want Cammie knowing that I' trained to kill. And I didn't want her getting hurt. I mean, being good at paintball is one thing, but an actual gun? That stuff is difficult!

**CAMMIE'S POV**

Zach seemed to be in a trance so I leaned up and kissed him. That snapped him out of it and he started to kiss me back.

"Boo, no PDA! No need to rub it in everyone's face that you have a girlfriend and we don't" a boy called Max called while throwing popcorn at us. Max was nice; he was one of the only ones not to stare at the girls and me when we first came.

I blushed a deep shade of red and pulled away from Zach. The rest of the night went by smoothly. We watched Jason Bourne (*sigh* Matt Damon), James Bond: Skyfall (*sigh* Daniel Craig) and Mission Impossible (*sigh* Tom Cruise). And I kissed my crazy hot boyfriend loads (*sigh* Zachary Goode).

After saying bye to the guys we made our way back to our room, laughing and chatting about the nights events.

When we got back to the room there was a note taped to our door. It read:

Peacock, Duchess and Chameleon, tomorrow you will be starting a new class called Gun Education.

In this class you will be learning how to aim and fire an automatic weapon and a normal gun.

Joe Solomon has informed me that you know how to fire a gun already thanks to his teaching you. In this case you will be put up to the advanced course with the sophomore Cove Ops class of Blackthorne instead of the freshman class like the rest of your class will be going to.

-Dr. Steve.

Never before have I been so grateful that Joe insisted that I learn to use a gun and that he taught the girls and me.

Tomorrow we would be in class with our boyfriends instead of with the freshmen. No doubt that Zach and the boys expects us not to able to do a thing, well we'll show them… *insert evil grin here*

**So as I mentioned above I've had an extreme case of writers block and I'd say I'm going to get it again. The only reason I was able to force an idea out of myself this time is that I was put on bed arrest cause I twisted my ankle and I was bored out of my mind.**

**So will someone please send my ideas in a PM or review? I don't really want to include the COC so any other ideas are welcome… PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya :D Credit for this chapter's idea goes to**_**xxbballuvrxx3**_**. Thanks for sending in an idea! And in response to **_**Howtobecrazzy101**_** – I loved your review 'cause it was funny and I think that things like that deserve a shout out.**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

The girls and I decided not be better than the boys in class and not to show off. I mean, we thought that we already proved to them that we were just as good, if not better, spies as they were. We explained to rest of the girls that we would be in different classes so they wished us luck and we went our separate ways.

We met the rest of the class at the outdoor practice range. The teacher's name was Sergeant Gill, but he told us to call him SG because "_Sergeant Gill_ is such a mouthful" as he said. I was happy to see that he obviously wasn't a sexist pig like the P&E teacher, Coach Greene, was.

"So I've been informed that you four have already done some gun training, is that correct?" he asked. The girls looked to me and therefore so did SG. I was now involuntarily elected the mouthpiece of our group.

"Yes Sir, that's right." I responded politely.

"With who, if you don't mind me asking?" he continued and the girls looked to me again.

"Joseph Solomon," I answered. A quiet whisper ran through the class.

"Mr. Solomon?" "They must be amazing!" "Of course they're amazing, they're Chameleon and her crew!" The girls and I weren't too happy about that last one. The girls didn't like being referred to as my _crew_. I didn't like that more attention was drawn to me. SG went on like he didn't hear anything (unlikely).

"Good! Then I don't need to go over the basics with you," he said to us and then he turned to the whole class, "Boys, these girls ill be joining us and I would like for them to be treated with as much respect as any other student." It was evident that he had heard of the gender inequality that had spread through the student of Blackthorn.

We all got a gun after that. **(I know nothing about guns so I'm going to embarrass myself by trying to name any) **We all started of at 50 feet. We hit close enough to bull's-eye every time. We looked good but not amazing. Some of the boys watched us from the corners of their eyes at the start but they stopped after a while when they realized that we were just average (yeah, suuure…. You keep believing that boys). After a while SG stopped us and told us that we were going to do something different.

"We're going to do challenges." Three guesses as to whom I got paired up against up against. That's right, Zach. We decided beforehand that I lose by a few points. We had won enough against them and his ego probably couldn't take another blow. The girls weren't competing today.

That is until he gave me a proposition…

"Gallagher Girl let's make this a little more interesting," Zach started out. Us girls exchanged a glance, we decided to see where he was going with this. I nodded for him to continue, "If I win, you have to wear whatever I say for an entire 24 hours, and don't think I'll go easy on you, the other boys know better than to make a move on you," I scoffed. Did he really think I would agree to that? He would have me wearing the sluttiest clothes ever!

"No than-" I started to decline but Zach cut in.

"Don't decline so fast, 'cause if you win I promise to come to dinner with you and Mr. Solomon on Wednesday like you asked me to earlier, even if he does want to kill me," Well that changes things… The girls and I huddled.

"Girls," Macey said, "I know we agreed on not hurting their ego any more but c'mon! Cam really wants Zach to come to dinner! So I think that we should ignore the past agreement… Agreed?" We all nodded and I spoke to Zach.

"Okay," I plastered on a grin and took up my gun.

"Okay, looks like we have a bet!" SG said. All the boys started murmuring.

"Zach is so going to beat her, I mean she may be _The Chameleon_ but he's the best in the year!" I heard a boy whisper to his friend. I paled.

"B-best in the y-year?" I asked. Zach smirked back at me and stepped up to the 75 feet line. He fired the entire round and came back with an almost perfect score. He was just off by a millimeter on the last shot. This was going to be harder that I thought.

"Ready to admit defeat?" he asked cockily. I smirked his smirk (he says he hates when I do tat but I know he loves it) and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'll take my chances babe," and I stepped up to the line.

I heard the distant sound of a bird singing and I used that to lower my heart rate. I stood with my feet shoulder width apart. I took aim and fired. Ten shots. A full round.

SG reeled in the target paper. I heard everyone gasp, myself included. There in the bull's-eye circle where Zach had had 9 holes and 1 in the next circle I had 1 hole in the dead center where my bullets had gone through every time. It was the best I had ever done. Not that I showed it. I looked up at Zach smirking as if I was this good every time I shot and said "Tomorrow, 8 o'clock, come by my room and we can walk to Joe's office together." And with that the bell rang and my girls and I walked out of there leaving some gob smacked boys in our wake.

**I know it's shorter than usual but I didn't want to drag the idea out 'cause that gets boring fast. Again thanks to **_**xxbballuvrxx3**_** for the amazing idea! See? When I ask for ideas and I get them I update sooner! Review please? *continues to use irresistible puppy dog eyes***

**-Rolo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there Sexual… Haha Jenna Marbles, I love you. Any way some of this chapter's idea was from **_**GallegherGirlXOX **_**and the idea for the dare forfeit was **_**xxbballuvrxx3**_**'s idea so credit to those two! Thanks!**

**ZACH'S POV**

Shit. That's all that's going through my head right now. I mean I want to meet Cam's family officially but Solomon is going to kill me! I can't believe I agreed to this, never mind that I actually suggested it! I had no idea that Cammie would actually win! God what am I going to do?

**CAMMIE'S POV **

Shit. That's all that's going through my head right now. Don't get me wrong! I want Zach to meet Joe officially as my _boyfriend._ Wow, it feels weird to call him that. Zachary Goode is my boyfriend. I like the sound of that.

I made Joe promise to behave tonight but I'm still terrified of how he's going to treat Zach. What if he scares Zach off? No Cammie, stop thinking like that! He really likes you and he's not going to be intimidated into breaking up with you. Oh good grief.

I heard a knock at my door and I got up to answer it. The girls were already at dinner in the grand hall. Zach stood there at my door and I stood there mesmerized for a few seconds before Zach spoke.

"Is what I'm wearing alright? I don't want him to think I'm a slob or anything." Zach asked while looking critically at his outfit.

"Zach, you look great, and besides, Joe has seen you in all disguises, in the middle of the night and first thing in the morning. I think it's a little late to worry about his thoughts on your clothing. But, it means a lot to me that you're taking this seriously." I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Of course I'm taking this seriously, this is your family, I need to make a good impression. I've been stressed all day!" he rambled. We walked to Joe's office after that.

**JOE'S POV**

Cammie had given me a stern warning before dinner not to be mean to Zach but c'mon! He's a teenage boy! I won't let him hurt my goddaughter.

I heard a knock at the door. Cammie and Zach stood there holding hands. Zach looked uncomfortable. Good. I welcomed them in (welcomed may be a little too strong a word. I motioned for them to enter my office and sit) and went to get the dinner.

I handed Zach his dinner and he tanked me. "Thank you Mr. Solomon."

Cammie shot me a look to remind me of what she had said earlier. _My friends are allowed call you Joe when we're in your office on social business so Zach should be too. _I reluctantly responded, "Please, call me Joe." He looked taken aback but then he looked at Cammie and saw the look she had given me and that look was replaced with one of understanding.

"Thank you but I would feel more comfortable calling you Mr. Solomon. It seems more respectful Sir." He answered. Wow. I like this boy a lot more now.

"Okay Zach, if you want." I replied and sent Cammie a look saying _His choice, not mine!_.

My phone rang after that. I looked at caller ID at it was Abby. I excused myself and left the room to take the call.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

Joe left to take a phone call and I saw Zach release a sigh of relief. I spoke.

"Zach you're doing great! I really think he's starting to warm to you!" I said while giving him a hug.

"Cammie, did you tell him to tell me to call him _Joe_?" He asked. I looked down at my feet guiltily. "_Cammie!_ I appreciate it and all but Zachagreed and decided to change the subject.

"Thanks for doing this, I know that it makes you uncomfortable but it means a lot to me that you care enough to make an effort" before he could answer I pulled him down for a kiss.

The short and sweet kiss that I planned swiftly turned into a full-out make out session. That's why neither Zach nor I noticed when Joe re-entered the room. We did, however, notice when Joe shouted, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GODDAUGHTER!" I think it goes without saying that he was talking to Zach.

We leapt apart. "Joe calm down nothing happened." I said and he seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Cammie, you can go now and Zach you can stay." He replied. I started to object but he silenced me with a look. I looked to Zach to see if it was all right with him and he nodded so I said my goodbyes and left.

**GRANT'S POV**

Zach got back to the room after a while. I had been to see Bex and Cammie had been there. She had told me that Zach was with Solomon. I felt sorry for him.

When he got back he looked thoroughly shaken. His eyes were wide and he was a little shaky.

"Dude what happened?!" asked Nick when Zach walked through the door.

"Mr. Solomon walked in on me and Cammie making out-" he started but I interrupted him.

"Yeah Cammie told us that, what happened after she left?" I asked impatiently.

"Solomon gave my... _The Talk_." He shuddered at that. Jonas, Nick and I stared at him for a moment before we burst out laughing. "That's not even the worst part." He continued, "He then explained, in detail, what he would do to me if I ever hurt Cammie. If she so much as trips and scrapes her knee while she's with me I am going into hiding, no joke." he finished. By this stage I was on the floor laughing. That's why I didn't notice Cammie enter the room.

"Oh my God, Zach, I'm so sorry he threatened you! I'm going to go tell him off." She turned to walk towards Solomon's office but Zach stopped her.

"No Cam, he's right. If I were to ever hurt you I deserve to suffer," he said, "I love you Cammie and I never want you to hurt." He ended. She stood there shocked for a moment before answering.

"I love you too Zach." She reached up and kissed him. No, not kiss, suck his bloody face off! Wow, Bex is really rubbing of on me. I wonder what Solomon would do if he saw these two right now, he would probably kill Zach…. That would be unfortunate.

At the start the whole exchange of love between Zach and Cammie was cute but now, after 6 minutes 38 seconds, the very public display of affection is just disgusting. I mean seriously, get a room! Preferably not ours…. I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Okay that's enough for one night you two. G'night Cammie, see you at breakfast." And with that I ushered her out of the room and closed the door.

Zach glared at me for a moment but then he turned around and started getting ready for bed.

**ZACH'S POV**

Wow…

**Did ya like it? Sorry about not having the 'I love you' exchange in Zach or Cammie's POV but I've never had a boyfriend so I don't really know how to write that but I wanted in the story so I decided to put it in Grant's POV… Sorry if I messed up! Review… The pineapple is ordering you…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Internet! (Anyone here watch Danisnotonfire?) Here's the story :D**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

"Mrs. Zachary Goode, Cameron Goode, Cammie & Zach Goode" These were the things I was writing on my copybook in Cove. Ops when all of a sudden my copy was pulled out from under my pen. I looked up to see Joe glaring at the copy.

"Cammie, would you like to read your _notes _out to the class?" He asked. Oh no! He had been in a bad mood all day, ever since his little talk with Zach hadn't scared him off. *sigh* Zach… Focus Cammie! Answer the question.

"Um," I blushed, "No."

"You sure?" Joe asked, feigning surprise. I nodded. "Well then sit down and pay better attention in my class." I mumbled some sort of response and sat down.

As soon as I got my copy back Bex took it. She tried not to laugh and passed it to Liz and Macey, they had similar reactions to Bex. "Aww, Cammie, you and Zach are in lurrrve" Bex teased.

"Hate you guys" I mumbled and looked back to the board.

**ZACH'S POV**

After Cove. Ops Cammie refused to show me her copy but I let it go, she's entitled to her privacy.

We sat down in the dining hall. Everyone knew we were together so no one stared like they did the first day. Dr. Steve stepped up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he started, "It is my pleasure to announce that a week from today Blackthorn will be hosting," cue dramatic pause, "A ball!". We all stared in silence. Well it was silent until every girl in the room turned to there friends and started talking.

"Can I borrow your shoes?" "What if no one asks me to the dance?" "I might curl my hair," "No, your hair looks better straight. I'll do it for you." Everywhere I looked girls were talking. Cammie and her friends' hushed conversation caught my attention.

"I wonder what the mission is." Cammie stated to her friends.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough," Macey said and with that they went back to dinner without ushering another word.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

***TIME SKIP***

A week had passed since the big announcement. We had been permitted to go out and buy new clothes for the _prom_ as it had been referred to.

I ended up with a red strapless one. It had a heart shaped bodice and jewels going around the waist. I was also floor length. Macey bought it. Macey had tricked me into wearing peep-toe red heels as well.

Zach and I arranged to meet outside the grand hall. Macey and Bex had done my hair and make up and I looked and felt great.

I made my way to the grand hall and I saw Zach with his back to me. He heard me enter and he turned around. His eyes bulged when he saw me. I looked down and blushed. He was suddenly in front of me. He lifted my chin up towards him and kissed me softly.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

" You don't look to scruffy yourself," I teased. I hadn't noticed before but he was wearing a tux. He looked amazing!

"Shall we?" he asked while offering me his arm and gesturing towards the grand hall doors.

I took his arm, "Lets". We walked through the doors and made our way over to our friends. Joe walked up to the podium and started talking.

"Hello everyone. As some of you may have guessed, this isn't going to be an ordinary ball," some people looked confused but my friends and I all wore knowing smiles, "Your covers for the ball," gasps rang out through the hall, "are in these folders. Ms. Cameron made then specially for you." He gestured towards a table with folders (our supposed covers) on it.

Everyone rushed to see his or her covers. I went to get mine. It read as follows…

CAMERON MORGAN

NAME: Riley Hayes

PERSONALITY: Confident. Loves to dance. Sexy and confident around boys.

That last line worried me. I looked over to Abby and she smirked back. She winked and motioned towards Zach. I blushed and looked down. She wanted me to seduce Zach! This night would be… Interesting?

I was about to turn and swap covers with my friends but Joe then said, "Please, don't swap covers. You have to be completely on your own for this mission. No advice from friends. I will now give you all 15 minutes to dress like your characters." All the girls in the room gave him death glares but then we ran out of the room, after all, we only had 15 minutes.

I walked into Macey's wardrobe and told her my cover (what Joe doesn't know won't hurt him!). She set to work straight away. I ended up in a short, tight dress. It was black and had black, purple and blue sequins all over it. It looked like the midnight sky.

I walked into the grand hall once again. I generally flirted with guys, sticking to my cover. About an hour in Zach approached me.

"Hello, I'm Michael, Michael Dixon." He extended his hand towards me, and sticking to my cover, I replied.

"Riley Hayes, at your service." I shook his hand while saying this. "So what does a handsome man like yourself do with you free time? You look like the kind of guy that spends time at the gym." I smirked and reached out between us and felt his bicep. His eyes widened slightly but he covered it up with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't mind working out with you." He answered while pulling me closer. We were now standing with our faces mere inches apart.

I felt myself start to blush but I contained it and replied, "What did you have in mind, 'cause my workouts are always quite intense." I spoke in a slow seductive purr.

He all but growled, and grabbed my arm and steered me from the room.

Once we were out of sight and hearing range of the grand hall he pushed me up against the wall. We started making out hungrily. He bit my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I happily granted him. By this stage my arms were around his neck and his were gripping my hips. His hand slowly started edging up dress, and I was surprised to realize that I didn't stop it. I lifted my legs up to around his waist and gripped tightly.

With us in that... um… compromising… position, you could imagine my embarrassment when Abby walked around the corner and said "You two better be getting back soon, Joe is starting to look for cam."

I almost replied, thanking her for warning me, but I am proud to say that I caught myself in my mistake in time to alter it to "I'm sorry Ma'am, who is Cam? If I see her I'll be sure to tell her that, um… Joe?.. was looking for her," and with that I lead Zach back to the party.

The rest of the night went smoothly, with me flirting with Zach and him flirting back.

After the ball Zach and I walked back to the room hand in hand. I was looking where he was leading me until I felt a cold gush of wind. I opened my eyes to see that we were in my favorite passage way.

Zach leaned down real close to my face and whispered, "I _always_ finish what I start," and with that we started from where we left off earlier.

**I know, I know, I'm an awful person for not updating. I have no excuse, it was just plain laziness. Basketballstar15 asked "**THIS STORY CAN'T BE OVER! IS IT?!" **(by the way, thanks for the review) in reply to that, no it's not over (obviously seeing as I just updated), I am planning on doing one more chapter than one after that just to wrap things up and then it will be over. Thanks everyone that reviewed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sooo sorry! My iPod and laptop privileges have just been taken of me week after week for; sass, embarrassing my brother (a frappe that was totally worth it) and bad grades (just one in history… Okay! Two). So I'm sorry for not updating in so long but please- forgive me and accept my humble offering of the next chapter.**

**ZACH'S POV  
**

4 days. Only 4 days until the Gallagher Girls would return to Roseville and I would be left longing for Cammie. Ever since the ball Ms. Cameron has been casting knowing looks toward Cam and myself. Every time this happened Cammie looked down blushing, and I'd cover my embarrassment with a smirk.

I had told the guys what happened an I suspect Cam told the girls 'cause Macey kept looking at us and smiling an evil smile.

We walked to the girls' room after P&E hand in hand. When we reached the door Bex opened it and we walked in. We all walked towards the beanbags in the corner. All the girls sat on their boyfriends' laps. Bex spoke:

"Seeing as we're going in only a few days, there must be an exam coming up. I say we sneak into Mrs. Morgan's office and find out what they have planned for us." We all shared a look and it was obvious that we all agreed.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

"Perfect!" screeched Macey, "But who will we send in?"

For some reason they all turned to me. "What?! Why me?" I inquired.

"You're the best one of us for sneaking in to your mom's office and finding her finding places. Remember, you're the one that managed to find those files explaining the exchange to Blackthorn." Liz stated.

"What?!" the boys screeched, but were silenced by a look from Bex.

"Fine, I'll do it," I sighed, exasperated, "But I'm gonna need to change. I can't get through the vents un-noticed in this." I looked down at my flowing neon clothes.

"I'll fix that," said Macey as she and the girls whisked me into the closet. The boys followed, and their jaws dropped when the saw the size of it. We sniggered and got to work. Grant found our show shelves and almost fainted.

In the end I wore a tight, black, leather cat suit. Zach's mouth hung wide open when he saw me. "Wow Cam, you look- your outfit is- gorgeous." he stuttered out. I smiled at him and went to the dresser behind him to get my 'accessories'.

I took up the cat ears that doubled as a comms unit. I also wore the necklace that had a laser implanted in it that could cut through diamonds and the boots that, when assembled correctly, could be used as a printer. And last, but not least, I wore the diamond-studded bracelet that could take pictures.

We all walked to the corner of the room just under the air vent. Macey gave me a leg up and I was plunged into darkness. I breathed in the dust motes from the air and couldn't help but think that if I kept this kind of behavior up, my health would suffer.

I crawled around the school in the cold metal tunnel. I heard different various conversations and rumors.

**A LIST OF ROMORS GOING AROUND BLACKTHORN THE AY AFTER THE BALL- A LIST BY CAMERON MORGAN**

Tina Walters and Dr. Fibbs were caught making out during the ball **(False- but this is Tina's bad karma for all the false rumors she spread)**

Joe Solomon and Abby Cameron went out on a date **(True)**

They then secretly got married in Bangladesh **(False)**

Zach Goode looked totally awesome in his tux **(True)**

Okay so that last one wasn't going around the school- but it was so true, sooo…..

Once I got to the opening over my mom's office I stuck my head down to make sure that no one was there. The coast was clear.

As soon as I landed I felt the unmistakable feeling that I was trapped. I looked to my feet and saw the faint blood red glow that told me I was surrounded by lasers….

**LIZ'S POV**

We were all waiting back in the boys' room (with Zach pacing back and forth worrying about Cam) when a familiar voice suddenly filled the room.

"Liz!" Cammie hissed, sounding frantic, "We have a problem." We all shared anxious glances but surprising us all the person that answered kept a calm and collected voice.

"Go on." said Jonas.

"Well I just dropped into the room and I was lucky not to be cut in half! I landed in the exact spot in the center of a field of lasers. I need you guys to dis-able them, they're too close together for my to maneuver through.

"Okay," I answered, "We're on it" and with that I got to work.

**CAMMIE'S POV **

When the sounds of Liz's fingers clicking away at her laptop stopped and the tell tale glow of the lasers had faded I cautiously made my way across the hard wood floor.

I mentally took note of the exact positions of everything on the desk so that I could replace them all perfectly when I was done.

I rooted through the drawers of the desk until I came upon a file entitled "JUNIOR FINAL EXAMS"

Seriously? Could the file name be any _more_ conspicuous? When you name a file something like that you are just asking for it to be stolen.

I swiftly took pictures of every page and printed them out. I bound the copies together and replaced the original back in place.

The crawl back through the vents seemed longer than before, but that probably had something to do with the anticipation of getting back and reading the files.

I dropped into the room with my friends and held the file up triumphantly. We all hastily got into a circle on the floor and I placed the file in the middle.

We all shared an anticipatory glance and Grant snatched the file open while we all began to read.

Of all my years in spy training nothing had prepared me for the plan that I saw before me…

**So I have no idea what I want the final exam to be- so please help! Send me a PM or write your idea in a review. I want something original that is ****NOT**** stolen. As always- I will give you credit if I use your idea.**


	15. Chapter 15

**First I would like to address 2 reviews- 1) Carrie (Guest): **_Wow u suck… try com in up with ideas on our own. Your so winey and needy_**. Wow, where to begin? *You *coming *your own *you're. And I have a little motto- if you don't like me, my story or both, feel free to stop reading- believe me- I won't miss your reviews ;D 2)me (Guest) :** _love your story! But please follow through with your threat of Cammie wearing what Zachary wants for 24 hours. Sounds hilarious. Thanks for an awesome story!_ **Thank you so much for reminding me! I completely forgot! I'll probably do that next chapter. And thanks- you're so sweet! Anyway, on with the story…**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Joe started off. Our entire Cove Ops class had been called down to the grand hall, I suspected, to get briefed on our Summer exam. "For many years there have been missions at the end of the school year to grade you on, in both schools. This year will be no different, but the exams will be taking on a new style- to accommodate for both genders."

Whispers ran around the room. "This year," he continued, "You will be working in pairs- one student from each school- to try infiltrate one top security location as listed on the CIA's list of emergency safe houses." Everyone looked around their fellow students, wondering who would be their partner- because in real mission, your partner could be the difference between life and death. Or something a lot less melodramatic…

"Exactly," Abby picked up, "So if all the girls could come over to me and pick the name of your partners out of this bucket," She held up a bucket full of folded up pieces of paper. Supposedly with the names of the boys' names on them. "And if the boys could go over to Mr. Solomon and randomly pick your location of sneaking."

I approached Abby warily because she had an evil glint in her eyes that scared the living day lights out of me.

I reached into the bucket and chose a slip of paper. I opened it up and saw the two words that I was dreading:

_Zachary Good._

I looked up at Abby incredulously and caught her wink. To this day I have no idea how she did it but I just know that she rigged it.

We – the girls- had to go up on stage and call out our partners' names. Bex, Liz and Macey all got their boyfriends' names too. _Drat_ I thought _Abby is good._

I walked up to Zach and he had this grin on his face that I would have smacked of if it didn't look so good. He handed me the slip with our location on it in a way that made me know that we were in deep trouble.

Written on the paper was:_ Home of the Baxter family._

"Shit" I muttered to myself. This was going to be more difficult than I thought…

For some reason Zach was unable to understand how I knew nothing about sneaking into Bex's house. Sure, I knew some of their security, but I was never presented with the task of breaking into her home. I usually had an invite.

We had a day to do research and then it was time to do the real sneaking. Zach and I decided to case the area first. We flew out to England (Bex thought we were going Mississippi to scope out Mr. Smith's house.)

Once we got there- at Joe's expense, of course we went straight to The Baxter's.

Zach almost fainted at the size of their house. I may have forgotten to mention that Bex's family were super rich and had butlers and maids and ambitious young men and women interning- hoping to be able to put "Worked in Baxter Residence" on their résumés- working in their mansion.

We had to find a file entitled "G.G.A.B.T.B.B." in said mansion (I had strong suspicions that that stood for "Gallagher Girls are better than Blackthorn Boys" but they were never confirmed).

We spent 3 hours straight casing the residence before we headed out to lunch.

"So- this is going to be impossible," stated Zach and soon as our ham and cheese Panini's arrived.

"Contrary," I countered, "I think we may have an entry point. There is an air conditioning duct leading into the building on the south wall. It may not lead to anything but it's worth checking out."

Zach shot me an impressed look before agreeing. After that we ate our sandwiches and yes, made out a little, before returning to our inconspicuous observing.

After looking at the blueprints we found out that the duct would be too small for Zach to enter through so I would check it out today and see if there was another way to get Zach into the building.

I got my emergency gear on and climbed through the fence (and lased field- no biggie).

"Remember," I heard Zach through my comms, "Just check if the vent is a solid entry point then get out- no snooping. Just stick to the plan" I rolled my eyes but agreed nonetheless. I scooted into the vent and crawled forward. I marked on my clipboard the amount of meters until the first turn and repeated the action to the second.

It was near the third corner when things started going wrong. I felt the metal bend beneath me and before I knew it I was tumbling toward the floor.

I straightened myself out and made the vent look inconspicuous. At that moment a butler I had never seen before came around the corner. He stopped in his tracks and stared for a moment.

He obviously deemed me as not being a threat because he asked me, "Who are you?"

I looked from my clipboard to the tastefully professional outfit I had picked out that morning and made a split minute decision.

"Hi, I'm Riley. The new intern." I smiled and stuck out my hand and by some miracle he took it.

I heard Zach curse over the comms and I thought what we were both thinking. _Our casing the building has been cut short. Time to start looking for that file._

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT THE LAPTOP IN MY HOUSE BROKE! I want to thank the few people that did send me ideas but I had already writen out the chapter (on paper) before I could see them! You may also have noticed that I changed my name. What can I say- I love TMI! Can I get a shout out to Malec?! Anyway- REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]

**I want to thank Potatoes and dragons for the idea of this chapter. P.S Great name!**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

The butler, whose name I found out was James, gave me a tour of the mansion house that I could walk through with my eyes closed. It turns out that there actually was going to be a new intern that day called Miss Carstairs so Zach went to make sure that she didn't show up and I posed as her.

I was to work in the family's bedrooms- cleaning and tidying and such.

I was in Bex's bedroom, dusting her dressing table (the fabulous life of a spy, everyone!) when I heard voices come through the door.

"I'm just going to be here for a second, James. I'm just picking up something for school." Bex's voice echoed in my head. I'm not proud of what I did next but when you're on a mission and you happen to be in your best friend's room without her knowledge it's very difficult to think in a coherent manner.

I dropped to the floor and shimmied under the bed just as the door opened. I heard Bex's footsteps come around the bed and I felt the closer proximity of the bottom of the bed as it sank a little when she sat on it. I was holding my breath, praying that she wouldn't find me, when I felt two steel grips wrap around my ankles.

There was Bex, grinning at my upside down figure, as she said "Well looky here. We got ourselves a little chameleon." With that she set me down and fixed me with a look that very clearly said _explain_. So I did.

I told her the entire story, starting with the slip of paper in Zach's hand and ending with my glamorous mission of dusting her furniture. She looked at me with a curious expression the entire way through, until I finished and she burst out laughing.

"You could have just asked me to help, you know. We're best friends- we stick together," I fixed her with an incredulous stare before she got a glint in her eye and started talking again. "You know…. I could just call James and tell him you're not supposed to be here, and have you escorted out.."

No. She wouldn't do that. But I couldn't take any chances. "What do you want?"

"Show me the secret passageway that leads to guys' dorm." I didn't even have to think which guys she was talking about.

"Deal" and with that she grinned and walked off. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding got back to work.

After Bex's bedroom was clear of dust (if I fail at being a spy I totally have a promising future as a maid) I moved onto Mr. Baxter's study. As I was just about to open the desk drawer I heard a low thud behind me. Zach dropped to the floor as planned and we got on with our search.

"Hey Cam, look at this!" Zach called from the other side of the room. I walked over quickly; I was more than ready to stop searching my best friend's father's office.

"It's a picture of you and Bex as kids. You were so adorable and chubby!" Zach exclaimed while smiling down at the picture. I stared down at him and after a few seconds of my silence he looked up. "What?" he asked innocently. I hit him over the head and walked back to Mr. Baxter's desk.

"We're looking for the file! Not nostalgic photos!" I scolded him and got back to work. In the corner of my I thought I saw him slip the photo into his jacket pocket but I wasn't sure.

We continued snooping around his office until I finally found a safe.

Zach worked on it for five minutes and before long the file was in our grasps and we were planning our exit strategy.

"Hey, that was good work, maybe I deserve a reward," Zach said and bent down to capture my lips in a kiss.

I broke away and said, "As much as I'd love to continue, I'd prefer for my best friend's dad _not_ to walk in on me making out with you in his office.

With that we both returned to the vent by which we entered. I jumped up, soon followed by Zach. As we crawled through the vent I was acutely aware that Zach was behind me, perfect view of my butt.

"Zach," I warned, "If you stare at my butt any longer, you'll regret it." I finished and I felt, rather than saw, Zach shift his head uncomfortably.

"So, Gallagher Girl," Zach started in a smug tone that instantly made me worry, "I seem to remember a bet you lost to me." Oh no. "I seem to recall that the wager was that you wear what I want- for an entire day.." He trailed of just as horror struck me.

Whatever Zach would want. For 24 hours straight. What would he have me wear?

**Yeah, I know, short chapter. Sorry! I think I'll do one more chapter and then it'll be over! Love you lots!**

**~Rolo**

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]


End file.
